Such a building material and a method for manufacturing the same is known from Dutch patent No. 1005149 to the present inventor. Said patent describes an insulation board comprising a basic cellular sheet material and an insulation material consisting of loose fibres, with which the cells are filled. Such insulation board has relative small openings. The fibres of the insulation material are completely moisturised with a solution of binding agent and subsequently a large number of small openings of the insulation board are filled therewith, after which curing of the binding agent takes place.
Building blocks comprising larger cavities, especially cavities which extend the entire height of the insulation board, that is, cavities in the form of channels, cannot be manufactured by means of such a known method, however. If such a known method were to be used, the insulation material would fall out of the cavities even before the binding agent has sufficiently cured, which is undesirable.
Such moulded products comprising large cavities or channels are currently manufactured by shaping a filler to the form of the cavity or the channel in advance, for example by using a cured foam as a filler, which cured foam is brought to size in advance, after which the shaped foam is introduced into the cavity or the channel. Such a method is very labour-intensive and time-consuming. In addition, it is practically impossible to fill the cavities in their entirety by means of said method.